Corrin's New Maids
by MattTheCat aka KingKoupon
Summary: A story that tells various scenarios and conversations that deal with Corrin & his new maids: Flora and Felicia. Mostly Felicia. Takes place before starting the main campaign story of Fire Emblem Fates. Chapter 8 Uploaded: Elise. Enjoy!
1. First Impressions

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fic: Corrin's New Maids!**

 **I've been playing Fates for about 8 months and cleared all 3 routes at least on normal.**

 **I kinda got the characterization down on almost everyone except for the children characters. Gotta work on that. I loved Corrin and Felicia's personality so much I decided to do a fic about them. I also decided to add Flora to the story as a main character as well.**

 **As I stated in my profile, I'm not good at writing so go easy on me with trying to work out little details and characterization. Also this will mostly be dialogue so just a little heads up.**

Chapter 1 – First Impressions

It was the first day on the job for Felicia and Flora as Lord Corrin's maids and retainers. Before they were sent to the Northern Fortress, they practiced common household things a maid should perform in the Ice Tribe Village. Flora was able to complete these tasks with no problem in a professional and timely manner. Felicia on the other hand… well she was a klutz when it came to these things. Dishes broken, meals burnt, and laundry that got dirty when she handled it. The only thing she excelled at was combat training. When it came to fighting, Felicia had a gift for using a dagger. It seemed hope was still there when it came to protecting her master; however she did want to get better at being a good maid.

When they finally arrived at the Northern Fortress, they were greeted at the entrance with King Garon, Gunter, and Jakob. It seemed gloomy than what Felicia imagined it to be. Maybe it was the never ending darkness that added an eerie feeling to the location that shivered up her spine. Nevertheless she had to keep it inside without freaking out. The last thing she wanted was making a fool out of herself.

"Kilma, are these the two women that are to be charged with protecting my son?" question Garon as he gave piercing glare at Felicia.

"Yes, these are my own daughters of course. I'm sure they more than qualified when it comes to serving and protecting Lord Corrin. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

With a nod, Flora took her first step forward, bowed her head, and said "Greetings, my name is Flora. I'm the first born of my father Kilma. I'll be happy to assist in anything that needs to be done in order to serve Lord Corrin to the best of my ability."

She stepped back and allowed Felicia to take her turn greeting them. "Um, hello… I'm Felicia. I'd be happy to help and protect Lord Corrin in any situation. I hope not to be a burden on anyone. Hehe…" She bowed her head in respect and stepped back. Jakob could feel that she was going to be a burden. Hopefully she would be able to complete simple tasks for the young master.

King Garon felt that these two would be useful in protecting his son for the time being. "Very well… Gunter. Make sure these two are settled in. I've got matters that need to be addressed for the war against Hoshido." Garon left the Fortress and returned to Castle Krakenburg.

Gunter nodded and faced the twin sisters. "Understood. Flora, Felicia follow me inside. It's time for you two to meet your master." Gunter and Jakob stepped inside the fortress while Felicia and Flora gave their deepest farewells to their father.

"Now remember to behave yourselves while you're staying here. I want you to be in good terms with the young prince so that the Ice Tribe may continue to thrive. I'll never forgive myself if anything were to happen both you and the village." Kilma spoke as he placed his left hand on Flora's shoulder and right hand on Felicia's shoulder.

"You can count on me! I'll be sure to make Lord Corrin happy. I just hope that I don't mess up any of the chores I used to do back in the village." Felicia spoke as she wondered what the prince looked like. Hopefully he was a kind person that was able to see past her mistakes and clumsiness. Flora looked at her sister noticing that she was belittling herself and spoke up.

"Felicia, worry not. I'm sure that the master is a very kind and heartwarming person. Just be confident and believe in yourself when you do your duty as a maid. We've been practicing this for several months to prepare ourselves. Don't let those negative thoughts cripple your resolve."

It was that moment Flora's words of encouragement gave Felicia a ray of hope in her heart. "OK Flora. We can do this together!"

Flora nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Let's go. We cannot keep them waiting forever."

Kilma stepped a few feet back and smiled, "Good-Bye Flora… Felicia… I'll be praying that the gods may watch over you during your time here."

With Kilma heading back to the village, the twin-sisters decided to head inside the fortress. It appeared to be more spacious than either of them imagined. Several stairs and rooms were within view as they continued to walk inside the lobby of the fortress. It seemed they might have a hard time making their way around the area without a tour guide or a map. Just as Felicia was about to ask where Gunter was she spotted him walking beside a young boy in silver and black armor.

He was around the same height as her and she noticed that he had white and silver hair, red eyes, and a calm demeanor. She also noticed that he walked without wearing footwear. She giggled at the sight of him and Flora noticed that her sister had taking an immediate liking to him. Let's hope he was a kind and caring person for them.

"Felicia, Flora, I'd like you to meet the young master who you'll be caring for. Please introduce yourself milord." Corrin stepped forward, bowed his head, and spoke "Hello. My name is Corrin, and I'm so happy to meet both of you. I hope that you'll take care of me." With that he stepped back and noticed Gunter had an amused look on his face.

"Milord it's very unnatural for a lord to bow to his servants."

Corrin looked at him with a happy expression and waved him off. "Oh don't worry Gunter. Father isn't even here so relax OK?"

Flora smiled as well as Felicia. "I believe Gunter is right Corrin. It's very unusual for a master to do that. In any case, my name is Flora. I'll be serving as one of your retainers while I'm here. If you have anything you need to be done, it shall be. Please know that I can perform any type of chore without any impediments… You have a comforting fortress around here by the way."

Corrin laughed as he gave a comforting smile. "Yes it is comforting. I may call it a prison at times since I never have the privilege to leave this place. Nevertheless I had some ways to ease the boredom. Arts and crafts, swordplay, reading just to name a few. I get some visits from my siblings from time to time though they don't stay very often. It's nice to see new friendly faces around here, so I can't help but smile."

Felicia began questioning in her mind why he couldn't leave the Northern Fortress at all. He had a kind and noble heart that wouldn't have the audacity to hurt anyone. What were his siblings like? Were they as mean and cold-hearted like his father? Was his father so over-protective of keeping him sealed from civilization? Then again even she didn't see what the world was like either. She and Corrin had something in common they could talk about. She was lost in thought for a while that she didn't notice Corrin waving his hand in front of her face.

"Um… Hello? You OK?" Corrin asked with a worried look. Felicia blinked twice and shook her head and with pink tint to her cheeks as she sheepishly replied "Oh m-milord! Um… I'm fine. I was just thinking about something is all! D-Don't worry it's nothing important." Corrin looked at her with a grin. It was cute to see her like that. Maybe he might be able to make a new friend that he could spend time with.

Corrin stretched his hand to her which she gladly accepted and shook it. "My name's Corrin. I didn't know if you caught that or not." She nodded her head yes. "What's your name?"

Felicia looked down, inhaled, and exhaled her breath. "My name is Felicia. It's very nice to meet you Corrin. I'm not strong in the maid department as my sister due to my clumsiness… but I'll do my best to serve and protect you as best as I can! I'll walk beside you every step of the way without any doubts...ha-ha…"

Corrin examined her and noticed that she had a sweet/awkward personality. He was sure to make her his friend and vice-versa.

"Hmm… It's a pleasure to meet you to Felicia. Know that if you ever need a person to talk to just come and find me. I'll be there to lend a hand when you need it." Corrin looked to Flora as he smiled. "You too Flora. I don't like to see my retainers when they are in need of help."

Flora nodded her head "Of course, milord."

Felicia looked at him with a helpful grin and found warmth in her heart to see that he'll be willing to help her and her sister. "C-Corrin?" He looked at her and let go of her hand. "Oh… I'm sorry. What is it, Felicia?" She looked at him with a hint of nervousness in her composure.

"Do you think you can show us around the fortress? There must be several floors around here, and my sister and I don't want to get lost."

Corrin nodded his head and faced Gunter. "I'll give a tour to my new retainers. Gunter have Jakob make something for us when we're finished, OK?"

Gunter noticed a spark in Corrin's eyes and smiled "At once Lord Corrin." He then left to complete his task.

"Come on Felicia and Flora. It's time to give you the grand tour of the Northern Fortress." With that being said, they began walking the various areas of the building.

 **Well this marks the end of the first chapter! If you enjoyed it, leave a review! Constructive criticism is helpful as well.**

 **Well now I got to go study *sigh*. See ya!**

 **-MattTheCat (aka KingKoupon)**


	2. Dreams & Memories

**Hey guess what? A new chapter came in fast. Well that's a lie I was writing this during the summer and this one got done yesterday. Yes I'm lazy. Now before you start reading someone mentioned this looked similar to another fanfic on the site, so let me explain.**

 **If you have read** ** _A Maid's Duty_** **by IWroteAFanficOnce then I know that in the previous chapter looked similar to his/her work. Now some may call it copyright or something along those lines; however, I liked the way he/she portrayed Corrin meeting the twin sisters.**

 **I couldn't think of another way they would meet besides that, so I decided to try and use the same concept for when they meet for the first time.** **But you know minus the whole violence stuff. This is rated K for a reason right?**

 **So if I did upset anyone about doing this for any reason, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. The rest of the story will be my on my own thoughts and Ideas.**

 **Props to IWroteAFanficOnce for writing that concept and his story. If you haven't read it, then I suggest you do so because his story inspired me to do this in the first place.**

 **Oh and Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

Chapter 2 – Dreams & Memories

After giving a long and exhausting tour to both his new retainers, Corrin took a moment to show the new maids his room. He figured it should be the last thing he could show them before the day ended. With excitement in his posture Corrin stepped aside to the entrance of his room. "Well I suppose this is the last room to show you two." He turned the knob and slightly pushed the door open revealing his humble abode.

Felicia took the opportunity to see what he did during his time alone. As she stepped inside, she noticed that he had a shelf filled with tomes, books, and documents of Nohrian history. _Whoa… His shelf is filled with so many books. He must have read them all by now._ She also noticed some of the objects that were laid out on his table. An iron sword, a flower band, a map of Nohr with small black circles on certain locations, and a personal journal he kept for himself. _This is the entire map of our kingdom... he even circled some of the places he wanted to visit... how troubling that he can't leave..._

Corrin and Flora noticed that Felicia was spacing out due to the fact that she was staring at the map for at least 2 minutes without blinking. "Sister? Are you all right?" Felicia acknowledged her question with a nod. "Mm-hmm." Corrin stepped forward toward Felicia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know, I can tell when a person is dealing with inner conflict. I tend to lend an ear because I care about the people that look after me. I know you must have something on your mind. Come on tell me, I'm very trusting to everyone."

Felicia stammered for a bit and blushed due to his kind-hearted nature. "W-well there is one thing that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How come you can't leave the fortress? Did you do something that forced you to be remained here for good?"

"Well, it's kind of a blur to be honest. You see I was taken in at a very young age maybe around three or four years old. King Garon - my father – took me in and stated that I was his child. I thought he was insensitive since he didn't seem all that glad or caring to see me, but I brushed it off when I noticed that he had children back at the castle. My siblings, even my baby sister Elise were welcoming with open arms and looked after me when Father couldn't. After the first three months of my time in Castle Krakenburg, Father started his campaign against Hoshido. Xander, Leo, and Camilla took up training to be part of the Nohrian Army. Elise was still too young to fight so she wanted to help by healing the injured. Father wanted me to be in the Nohrian Army to battle against the Hoshidans as well, but saw that I was too naïve and innocent to take up regular training like my siblings. Instead he transferred me here, and every few months my siblings would come and evaluate how I'm progressing in my training. So far I haven't been able to best my brother yet. Until I do, I'm to remain here for the rest of my life. I guess Father sees me as some important tool to be used in the army." Corrin closed his eyes and sighed.

Felicia felt a sharp pain in her heart now knowing the truth… well at least she thought it was the truth. "I'm sorry for asking you…" She bowed her head. Corrin waved her off with his hand and grinned. "Worry not. It's nice to talk to someone about this."

Flora took a moment to speak to her master. "Corrin, what do you do in here to pass the time besides reading? Surely books aren't the only thing in this room."

"Well I do take the time to practice swinging my sword like Xander. I can't entirely match his speed, so I always try to mimic his style. Honestly, I can't imagine being that strong to overpower him… I also have a few games inside the chest over by my bed. You're welcome to come by and play once you're done with your chores if you feel bored. There's not much else in here except that window over there across the room." As he finished speaking, he walked slowly towards the window. Staring into the dark land of Nohr pictured outside his window. He starts to reminisce his thoughts out loud to his retainers.

"Sometimes I wonder if I will ever see life beyond this fortress. I know I'll have to fight in the end, but do we really need to? To the point where we have to kill people just to claim some territory that would mean nothing to us later on in the war? I know Father's methods are cruel, but I believe we can change that. We don't need to instill fear to the people of Nohr, our allies, or even our enemies. We can show mercy, compassion, and kindness to them that they may see that Nohrians and Hoshidans can coexist with each other… We just need to try…"

"Don't worry Lord Corrin. Felicia and I will help you achieve peace for as long as we remain here. We'll show that we can truly change everyone's perspective of nationality. Won't we Felicia?" asked Flora.

"You can count on us Corrin! We won't fail you or your goals. I'll always walk by your side… and hopefully not trip you constantly…" Felicia replied with a meek grin.

Corrin took solace in the fact that his maids were with him on his ideals. With that in mind it gave him the resolve to continue his dream and bring everyone at peace. For now, he just needed to have faith and believe in himself. _Oh! Gunter and Jakob are probably done preparing the food for them. I better let them know now before I forget._ "Come on girls. I believe that Jakob might have finished the meal I asked him to prepare you for tonight."

"Yes, I do feel a bit famished…" responded Flora.

"Thank you very much! Um… what are we having for dinner Corrin?" asked Felicia.

"I'm guessing a steak sandwich and macaroni with exquisite flair…" Corrin spoke in a mouthwatering tone.

"Exquisite flair?"

"Trust me, you will probably be begging for seconds by the time you finish your first course."

As they continued walking through the third floor of the fortress, Corrin looked at Flora for a few moments and spoke. "So… you two are twin sisters from what Gunter told me. Do you two have something that you liked doing together before becoming my retainers?"

Flora smiled and began to remember all things she loved doing at home. "Well… Felicia and I loved making ice sculptures together. Since we are from the Ice Tribe Village it never melts so they will always be on display for whoever visits. We never get that many visitors though due to the freezing climate."

Felicia gave a heart-warming smile to Corrin as she began to have an idea. "Oh Corrin, why don't you go visit the village sometime? I'm sure you'll love it! Everyone is really friendly and the weather is so refreshing!"

Flora then looked at Felicia with an expression that signaled: Wait… what? "Um Felicia… Maybe we should wait until he actually leaves. Plus I'm not sure if he can withstand ice cold temperatures."

Felicia realized the error in her idea and blushed "Oops… sorry. B-But I'm sure Corrin will be able to handle the temperatures, and if not we can keep him warm inside the cottages!"

"Thank you both for offering me to go and visit. I'll make sure it's my first priority when I leave!"

"Yay!"

"Oh there was one thing I also wanted to know. Your father is the chief of the Ice Tribe… right? What's he like, if you don't mind me asking. If you don't want to talk about him then it's OK."

Flora spent more time with her father than Felicia did. Plus there was the deal even Felicia didn't even know about between Kilma and King Garon. She didn't want her sister to worry about it lest it would feed fear and grief in her mind. She drew in her breath as she recalled many things that honored Kilma's name as chief of the Ice Tribe Village.

"Our Father is very wise and kind leader of our tribe. He has lead us to prosperity for more than 30 years after his successor. He can be a bit… territorial when it comes to the safety of our people, but he's always been the best leader, warrior, and father in the history of the Ice Tribe. Of course, he's the one that taught us how to wield a dagger and to control our ice powers."

"Wow… so, I guess you wouldn't mind keeping some of the food storage cool before it starts to spoil? It could save us the trouble restocking every three days."

"We could do something like that. It depends on what kind it is."

"How long did your father train you two?"

Felicia spoke up after being silent for a while. "Well we began training for about several years ever since were young children. It wasn't easy for the first month or so, but after a while I got decent enough to hold my own in throwing daggers and close quarters combat. I actually have been more confident in fighting than I was with doing maid duties. Flora is kinda like the opposite of me in that."

Flora sighed, "While she was the better fighter, I was better performing my duties as a maid."

Corrin looked at the two maids in front of him, grinned, and then laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Ha ha! Twin sisters that are the exact opposite in two departments. Wow that sure is weird. Can't be stranger than me trying to make tea for myself in front of Jakob at one time. Let me tell you that wasn't a good experience."

Felicia and Flora giggled at the thought of him trying to make tea.

"I was wondering… Did you two have any dreams before coming here? I know you two must have something that's been on your mind for years." Corrin had been meaning to ask this when he was in his room, but it had slipped his mind.

Felicia smiled at him. "I just want to be the best maid I can possibly be for you! I didn't really have any goal to accomplish until I met you. Now I can actually look forward to serving you in any way possible." With that in mind she grinned sweetly at him which made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside for some odd reason.

 _Yeah she's certainly got a bubbly personality when she isn't nervous or flustered_. Corrin nodded and looked to Flora. "What about you?"

Flora looked down. She couldn't say it yet. If she did it could spark alarms which might not end well for herself, Felicia, and the entire Ice Tribe. The rebellion against King Garon is something the Ice tribe needed to break free from his tyranny. Letting Corrin know could add complications to it. What if he was willing to help? He could have but then he would risk losing his life for them. She didn't want to put him through something like that. She would have to find another way in due time. Right now she needed an answer for him.

"The same as Felicia. We want to serve you as well as anyone that needs the assistance."

After hearing them, Corrin closed his eyes and sighed while putting on a sad smile. "I know that your father put you through so much just to prepare you to protect me. I want you to know that I am truly grateful for that. In return I will protect you as well. I know I may not be strong like my older brother, but I will do my best to make sure that nothing will happen to both of you. I will lend an ear, shoulder, hand, or sword to anything that troubles you." Felicia flustered a bit and Flora smiled at him appreciating the thought.

They both nodded and with that the three of them proceeded to walk through the corridors as the candles lighted the dark hallway. As they neared the dining room Gunter spotted them and walked forward. "Milord, dinner is served."

"Thank you Gunter. Well let's head inside shall we?" Then they all stepped into the room with door closing behind them slowly.

 **Anyway since that was the last chapter I wrote during the summer. You might have to wait a while for the third one. I'm currently writing and proofreading at the same time so yeah.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time!**

 **-MattTheCat aka KingKoupon**


	3. Jakob's Past & Homework

**Took me about a week to get this one finished. With school in the way right now and me replaying Spyro The Dragon, it was hard to finish this really. Well, enjoy. I recently caught a few mistakes in this during the recent upload.**

Chapter 3 – Jakob's Past & Homework

Now that Corrin got to know a little bit about Ice Twins he decided to let them be for a while before speaking to either one of them again. After dinner he bid them a good night and returned to his room to resume his studies.

Leo was giving him hell with all the math and tactic assignments he gave two weeks ago. He knew that there was more to contribute in the army than just his sword skills. He wanted to lead people to victory without any casualties like a gifted tactician, but every time he tried he always kept missing details to take into consideration before making a move. He wasn't smart as him, but he wanted to at least try and see if he could solve nerve-wracking scenarios without the aid of his younger brother.

"Gods… I can see why this is so difficult. Leo must have spent hours upon hours reading every single book to get the knowledge he has today. I must admit this more troubling than my training with Gunter…"

With that he continued to work at it for about an hour. After he completed his problems he placed the papers next to his book for Leo to look at the next time he visited. Exhausted from his studies he yawned and prepared to go to sleep.

"Maybe I should go to bed now…" Just before he blew out the candle he heard a knock at his door. "Who could that be?" He approached the door and opened it to see Felicia standing with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Felicia? I thought you went to bed already. What brings you here?" He asked with a small grin.

"I kinda overheard you talking in your room, so I thought you could use some tea to help cheer you up. I think it's cold by now… Sorry I could bring it to you sooner…" She handed him the cup carefully as she didn't want to repeat what happen through her previous experiences of serving tea.

"Thank you. I appreciate the thought." Corrin sipped the liquid slowly and smacked his lips a few times to get the flavor down. "A little bitter but not bad. If you want I could show you a few ways on how I make tea." He set the cup on his desk.

"Of course milord! It would be helpful. It took me a couple of tries to get it right. Jakob kept monitoring me for every single attempt I made. He kept saying that he could have made it faster and done several other tasks when I finished making it. I was about to cry until I remembered what you told me. So I brought this in hopes that you might like it." Felicia said with a bubbly voice.

"I'll be sure to have a talk with him tomorrow. He sometimes acts brutally sarcastic toward others. He doesn't act that way around me though. I guess I was the only one who shown kindness to him since he first arrived here. He warms up to people very slowly so pay no heed to his harsh comments." Yeah. Jakob was a great butler that could move mountains for Corrin. His biggest flaw was his people skills. Making a nasty comment out of sarcasm and pity to insult others was a characteristic Jakob needed to get under control. Old habits never die unfortunately.

Felicia looked at him with curiosity in her eyes and wondered if the butler had a soft side to his current demeanor. "When did Jakob start becoming your retainer? I'm guessing a year or two perhaps?"

"About a year actually. Before that, I knew how horrible others had treated him, so I decided to speak with him so he could have a friend. He was reluctant at first given his situation. He thought I was a stuck up noble who wanted what he desired. I couldn't blame him. I would feel the mutual aspect of it as well. I would ask basic questions like how he was doing, if he was fine, and if he needed help with his chores."

Corrin then looked at the burning candle on his desk. "The only response I got from him was 'I'm fine milord', and he continued working for the rest of the day. I kept at this for six months until finally I reached a breakthrough."

"What was it?" Felicia asked with anticipation building up inside her.

"He finally allowed me to help him with one of his chores that had been tiring him throughout the entire day. As we worked he told me what the staff had been saying and treating him during his duties. He told me that I shouldn't worry about him, but as I said to you and Flora, I don't like it when one of my retainers are being given a hard time. Let alone a friend in need of help. I can't just sit and watch in silence when someone is in trouble big or small. I will aid anyone because that is the kind and caring person I am." Corrin finished with determination in his eyes and a warm glow in his heart.

"Aww! That's very sweet of you milord! You're like a guardian angel to everyone." Felicia commented with a caring hand upon Corrin's right shoulder.

Hearing that small compliment caused Corrin to blush slightly. He chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Well I wouldn't go far as to say I'm some sort of hero if that's what you're implying. It just feels right to help people in general. You would do the same right?"

Felicia pondered the question slightly in her head for a few moments until she came up with answer. "I would milord. Whether it's you, my sister, my tribe, or anyone in the fortress. But most of all you. I promised myself I wanted to be a good maid and serve you to the fullest extent I can. I know I'm a klutz at heart and I mess up everything when it comes to doing chores, but trust me when I say this: I'll never give up as long as you have faith in me Corrin."

"You have my word. Thank you Felicia for your honesty." He smiled at her, and she at him.

"By the way, what were you doing earlier that made you talk to yourself?" Felicia asked as she looked around the room with an unsure look.

"Oh its just some assignments my younger brother Leo gave me a while ago on his last visit. I've been at it ever since I finished dinner. To be honest I just wanted to rip the papers in half out of frustration, but I knew I'd be letting him down if I ever did that. I was the one that asked him to help me go through my studies to begin with."

"Oh. I understand the feeling milord. Ever since we were four, our father would home teach us about various subjects like history, math, and reading. It was just the basic things though. Nothing to where our heads would hurt."

Corrin smiled and closed his eyes as he laid back on the bed exhaling a long breath he'd been holding in. "Well if you were learning with me on Leo's teaching criteria then there's a good chance you would walk out on him. He's very thorough on everything, especially in math and science. I have to make sure and analyze each problem carefully, or else I'd miss something and he'd lecture me about it why it's wrong."

Before she could speak up Corrin continued his rambling. "I love my younger brother and I know he means well on my education, but sometimes I think he takes it too far. I'm just trying to learn the basics, and I'm stuck here trying to understand advanced math and tactics."

"How hard is it?"

That question drove Corrin off the bed, grabbed the papers he worked on, and handed them to her. "Tell me you haven't worked on something like that. Please tell me."

As she read the papers Felicia couldn't make heads or tails of what they were asking for the person to solve. She didn't understand the formulas Corrin used to get the answer. Who made this…this… monstrosity!? She knew basic math and the concepts behind it, but this was something they would offer at high level education teaching in Nohr. Not that she'd ever been to one before.

"I don't get it." She answered with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, I don't get either no matter how many times I reread the question and concepts to solve it." Oh no. The headache was coming back. Surely this meant that his fear and frustration of working on these problems were going to haunt him in his sleep. Noticing that the young prince was clutching his head with a distraught look on his face she decided to assist in the best way she could offer.

"Want me to throw these in the fire?"

"…"

"…"

"Go ahead and burn it." Felicia crumpled up the papers and threw them in the furnace across Corrin's room. As she released the ball, small little ice particles formed around it. When it landed inside the furnace the fire was extinguished by the ice ball.

"Wow... nice shot."

"Didn't expect that did ya?"

"Ha-ha. No not really, thank you for bringing me the tea, and for talking with me about Jakob. I'd ask you to stay longer, but I think you should rest up for tomorrow. I need the sleep as well you know."

She bowed her head slowly and raised it smiling. "Yes milord. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Sweet dreams Felicia..."

As the maid walked out, Corrin closed the door behind her and smiled. He then walked over to his bed, blew out the candle, and laid down on smooth covers of his bed.

 _She's too sweet on me... Did she really mean it when she said she would follow me to everywhere I'd go, even in dire times? I don't want her to sacrifice her own life over mine. She, as well as her sister, have the right to live as well as any free person regardless of their status. I won't take their service to me for granted. Better yet, I won't treat them as servants, but as friends..._

 _Yes... as friends..._

Within those final moments, Corrin's eyelids fell as he snored peacefully with a smile on his face.

 **Well that wraps up the third chapter of this story. I think it came out all right. I don't think I'll upload anything for a while since I have a lot of assignments and two projects to work on by the end of November.**

 **If you liked this chapter: Great! Glad that you did.**

 **If not: Well I guess I have to keep at it then. Sorry...**

 **This marks the end of the first day inside the story so I'll have to come up with something new to write. I don't know what though...**

 **Well thank you for reading this, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-MattTheCat aka KingCoupon**


	4. Time to Wake Up

**I'm BAAAAACK! Did I say that I wasn't going to be posting anything for the rest of November? Surprise me too!**

 **So why did I upload a new chapter now? Well since the Presidential Election was going on during Tuesday, I started writing this one on the bus on the phone from school to home. My brothers were watching the Election for a good five to six straight hours, and they told me to keep track of the results on the computer.**

 **Since I write this on Microsoft Word and keep it in my personal OneDrive, I have access to write it on my phone and computer. Pretty cool don't ya think?**

 **Anyway this took me about two days to write and progress on my assignments and projects are going good for the most part.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4 – Time to Wake Up

The dawn of a new day was nigh on the Northern Fortress... which meant that it was still dark out. Corrin was sleeping peacefully with a calming aura that radiated from him. He usually slept for about five to six hours before he had to wake up to the sound of Jakob banging on his door. Snoring like a baby, he was unaware that someone had sneaked into his room. No… two figures had sneaked into his room. He couldn't hear them because he was a heavy sleeper… especially on nights like the last.

The figures approached the sleeping prince slowly without making a single noise. They both laid one hand on cheek of his sleeping face caressing it gently which caused him to nuzzle slightly in response. Then after three seconds had passed, Corrin felt a sharp pain from his cheeks and jolted up wide awake with a scream.

"AAAAAHHHH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" he shouted in pain while scooting back quickly and managed to hit his head on the back of the bed post. *BONK* "Ow… What in the-" he stopped when he opened his eyes to find the perpetrators to be none other than Flora and Felicia giggling at Corrin's little freak-out.

"Hehe! Good morning Lord Corrin! Up and at em!" said Felicia as she had her hands her back putting on the best grin she could muster.

"Time to wake up Corrin. It's morning already." Flora responded with a tired smile.

Corrin rubbed his head with his eyes closed and moaned slightly due to the pain coursing through the back of his head. "You know, there are nicer ways to wake up people. Sending frostbite to someone's face isn't a good way to start the day."

Flora stepped in to respond "Hmm. Well we were going to wake you up by normal means, but when we walked in you were sleeping so peacefully, so we decided to use the Ice Tribe Wake-Up Call. It was my sister's idea after all." She grinned smugly as she looked at her sister.

"Uh… I-I'm sorry milord. I didn't think you were going to get hurt!" She responded with a slight blush of embarrassment as she thought it would be a unique way to start his daily routine. _Oh no… it's only the second day and I hurt Lord Corrin already…_ Tears were starting to form out of her eyes.

Corrin and Flora looked at her with worry as she was crying softly. Flora was about to reassure her that everything was fine until Corrin arose from his bed. He walked up to Felicia slowly without a hint of anger or frustration.

"Hey. Felicia… look at me." She was still looking at the floor tears still being shed. "Look at me." She then stopped crying and looked up to him. He stared into her eyes as he grinned softly "I'm not mad at you. Not at all."

"But I- I…" she stammered trying to argue a battle within her mind based on his opinion. Then he pulled her into a comforting hug that startled her slightly.

"But nothing. You did nothing wrong Felicia. In fact I'm kinda surprised that's how you get people up in your village. Kind of makes me feel as I'm part of your tribe in a sense. So please, no more tears alright?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and sniffed while he patted her back. Felicia was never one to act like this in front of anyone, but Corrin… harming him herself was unforgivable to her. She felt that she betrayed him as a loyal servant. Yet Corrin saw it as nothing to fret over. Thinking that he was like one of them… no noble in their right mind would even consider that thought. He truly viewed everyone as an equal.

Flora joined in the hug as well. She didn't want to spoil a touching moment between the two, but Corrin motioned his eyes to tell her to come to where they were. It lasted for a minute before they all pulled away from one another.

Flora patted Felicia on the head "See sister? You worry too much about these things. Remember, never let things like this cripple your mind, or you may never let the fear go and it will consume you."

"Thank you for being so nice to me… both of you. I can't help but feel blessed to have a wonderful sister and a kind master despite my mishaps." Felicia spoke with gratitude from the bottom of her heart.

"Of course. Now is this going to be a regular thing from now on? Because if it is I'll be going to bed early from now on." He spoke with hint of worry. While it was a unique way to get someone up, he didn't want to experience it on a daily basis.

 _Please say no…_

"Not to worry milord. This is just a one-time thing. We'll wake you up normally from now on; however, if you refuse to get up the first time we ask you then we'll be forced to do this again. Especially if Gunter asks us to when it's urgent." Flora stated while looking at Corrin with poker face.

"Uh… alright…" Noticing that the discussion was over Corrin walked over to his desk and grabbed his small notebook and pencil. He turned to a new page and started to write a little note to himself.

 _Note to self: Get to bed on time so you don't suffer frostbite from Flora and Felicia in the morning._

He set his notebook and pencil aside and walked to the twin sisters who were talking amongst each other.

"Well what now?" Corrin asked, but his stomach started growling loudly which caused the twins to stare at him. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. "Um… I guess some food would be a good idea."

"Come Corrin lets head to the dining room." Said Flora as she and Felicia started walking out of his room.

As the three of them walked out of the room, Corrin took the time to get his mind settled on what he wanted to do. Since he usually had training with Gunter every day to help him improve on defeating Xander, he needed to find other ways to keep himself occupied during the day. Not to say that he was lazy, but if he couldn't come up with anything he would nap within the corridors of the fortress.

"What do you plan on doing today milord?" Flora asked she lead the three to dining room.

"I'm not sure… I'll probably head to the stables and check on the animals in there after my training. They enjoy my company so I tend look after them when no one is there. What about you two?"

"Well we were given the task of sweeping and dusting the second and third floors of the fortress. We decided to split the work with Felicia sweeping and I dusting the silverware on both floors. Hopefully we can get through without taking longer than an hour."

The pink haired maid smiled as she pepped up her sister with a small cheer "Don't worry Flora, I bet this will be a breeze with both of us working together! If it were me alone then it would take longer for sure."

"Like the time it took you to make the tea for me last night?" Corrin joked with a grin.

"Corrin! Don't be mean!" cried Felicia as she started to feel embarrassed by his teasing.

"I'm just kidding. But really you both will do fine." Corrin spoke as they were nearing the kitchen with the aroma of eggs, ham, and warm bread covering the entire room. "Who's cooking breakfast right now?"

"That would be Gunter. I had to take care of his morning chores so he could work in the kitchen this morning. He wanted us to wake you up so everything would be ready by the time we got here."

As they stepped inside they spotted Gunter in his sturdy old armor wearing a chef's hat and cooking food with Jakob backing him up on refreshments.

"Ah good morning milord, Felicia, and Flora." Jakob spoke as he placed the drinks on the table quickly without making a single spill.

"Hey Jakob. Gunter I didn't take you for an early bird to make me breakfast. That's very rare." said Corrin as he grabbed a plate from the middle of the table.

"While that may be true, I thought it would be a good idea to surprise you since there will be no training for this day. I believe you've been through a lot these past few years with Jakob and I serving and training you. With Felicia and Flora now on board things here will be running more smoothly."

Corrin was amazed that he had no training. It was like a blessing from the heavens not having to worry about getting injured from heavy blows Gunter deals during their sparring matches. Maybe Flora and Felicia being here was a sign that things may be getting better for the fortress. He still didn't like being stuck there, but maybe they were able to spice things up a bit for him and his retainers.

"Thank you." Corrin said with a smile.

"But I still expect you not to slack off with your swordplay, so I recommend spending thirty minutes swinging your sword and practicing your moves for tomorrow's training session." Gunter said with commanding but caring tone.

"Understood."

With that Corrin, Felicia, Flora, Jakob, and Gunter all started taking servings from various dishes Gunter had made. While a few comments about the food were thrown here and there, everyone ate in silence enjoying the peaceful solitude they had together.

 **Woooo! Another chapter well done. I hope it was to your liking.**

 **I kinda felt bad for making Felicia act like that for thinking she unintentionally injured Corrin, but I think I justified it somewhat.**

 **Next chapter will involve Corrin helping the Ice Twins with their chores.**

 **Some one said to do a chapter when he gets sick like in the game and have Felicia heal him. I'll work on that one soon.**

 **What would happen if I threw Silas in here or have them meet his siblings for the first time? So many possibilities...**

 **I should mention that the story won't always progress chronologically day by day for every chapter. So I'll put something like: ~two weeks later~ or ~one month later~ to clarify.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-MattTheCat aka KingKoupon**


	5. Sweeping & Dusting

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! With all those assignments, projects, and exams piling up one after another throughout November, I thought my brain wasn't going to survive.**

 **As I said before I was going to upload this after the month of November, BUT I didn't say when did I. :)**

 **This last week of the semester is finals week for me, but I got two down today, and I have one more on Thursday (12/15/16). I'm not really worried about it to be honest.**

 **Well enough about that you want to read, so I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – Sweeping & Dusting

Now that breakfast was over, it was time to start the daily chores for the day. Felicia wanted to get a head start on the job, so she walked her way to the supply closet with spring in her step and grabbed the broom. ' _I know today is going to be a good day! I'll finish this task without any mishaps!'_ she thought as she he hummed very soothing tune with her voice. It was times like these where she encouraged herself with positive thoughts to boost her self-confidence. It was helpful, yet embarrassing because she didn't like saying it out loud where people would hear her.

As she walked along the hallways of the to the second floor of the fortress, she spotted her sister grabbing a clean rag and duster from the closet. She turned to face her and waved to her.

"Felicia, are you ready for today's chores? I know that you've had a bad habit of breaking things in the past, but I'm sure with me around we'll get the deed done quickly without trouble." Flora said with a caring tone. She didn't like to see Felicia put herself down when she broke or ruined something.

"I'm ready for this sister. Let's go!" Felicia exclaimed as she began heading toward the destination. ' _I hope this goes well…'_ she thought.

~ _Three Hours Later_ ~

Felicia and Flora had been hard at work trying to get everything nice and tidy for the second and third floors. It was a little tiring working constantly without taking a break, but the Ice Twins knew that if they kept at it, surely they would earn a good rest afterwards. It took them at least two hours to get done with the second floor due to Flora dusting several types of silverware and furniture.

With the third floor almost cleared out, it seemed like they were going to be finish without making a mistake. As they continued sweeping and dusting the third floor they noticed that it was extremely quiet around the areas they were in. Felicia tried her best to get every single speck of dust and crumb on the floor into one single pile. She occasionally ran into a few pedestals near by the interior that caused a few vases to drop and break. She sighed and frowned at the sight of the broken vases.

Flora walked to her position with a cleaning rag in her hand. "Felicia are you all right?"

"I- I'm fine… I just wish I wasn't born such a klutz all the time… everything I try to do either gets burned, ruined, or broken." She continued sweeping with a small frown and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She wanted to stop messing up on her duties. She felt that there was something within her that was preventing her from improving her skills as a maid. What was it though? Had all the time she spent training to become a better fighter really affected that?

 _'_ _No… It couldn't be… All the time I trained with Flora and father helped me to become a personal protector for Lord Corrin. Still it would be a good idea to keep practicing my chores since there isn't any danger within the fortress walls,'_ Felicia mused as she finished sweeping the last of the broken shards of the vases. Surely with time she would grow to do her job efficiently in the end.

Flora took her time dusting all the shelves and tables within the hallways trying to make sure she didn't miss a single spot. "Hmph. Stubborn little dust bunnies. *sigh* Well at least everything looks as if it were made new." She took a moment to examine her work before her eyes. "I hope Corrin will find this appealing for him as well as Gunter and Jakob."

"Woah… Everything looks all sparkly Flora." Felicia commented as each objected Flora dusted gave little sparkles to show that it was fully dusted off.

"Well it really wasn't anything special sister. Just a little patience and a careful hand is all it takes. I assume you held up in sweeping the entire hallway?" Flora asked as she looked behind her sister noticing the large pile of dust and broken shards.

Felicia giggled sheepishly with a tint of pink on her cheeks having a nervous look on her face. "Y-Yeah. I hope they don't get mad that I broke those vases." She looked back at the mess right behind her. "I think Jakob would be angry if he saw this mess."

"… Yeah, I think he would" said a familiar calm voice. The girls turned around and spotted Corrin appearing out of the shadows. "Don't worry I don't plan on telling if that's what you're thinking" he said as he walked toward them.

Felicia blushed heavily now knowing that he probably saw the entire mishap that happened. "Uh…. You're n-not mad?" she asked almost choking on her own words.

Corrin looked at the pile and took the broom from her hands. "Well no, I don't think that I should get angry over something small. So you don't have to be embarrassed about it." He started sweeping the pile into a scooper he'd been carrying with him. After sweeping the last remaining contents onto the scooper, he emptied into a nearby trash bin and handed the broom back to Felicia. He rubbed the back of his head as he had a look of guilt plastered on his face.

"To be honest, I kind of been watching both of you work for the last thirty minutes after we finished eating breakfast. I was going to head to the stables, but Jakob was going to deliver you the scooper since you forgot it. I figured if he ever saw something like this happen he would give you both a good scolding, so I took it upon myself to deliver it on my behalf. He didn't want to let me do it at first, but I insisted on going so he could take care of his chores. And… well here I am. I think he's worried that I might be going easy on you guys since you are new here. I don't think that's really the case." He said while leaning on the wall behind him.

"Does he not trust us getting the task done?" Flora asked.

"No, I told this to Felicia last night, so I will tell you as well… He has a hard time warming up to people because of all the hardships he was put through to become the butler he is now. So he has a harsh view on everyone except me." Corrin explained as he leaned his back on the wall.

Flora looked at Corrin as she felt that the statement felt completely ludicrous. Sure they may be new to the fortress, and Felicia was a klutz on her own terms, but that did not mean he had the right to put them on the spot just for a small little accident like this. Maybe if she were to talk to him it could clear up his opinion about them.

"W-well um, maybe we could do something nice for him?" Felicia asked.

"Though I'm sure he would accept it he won't really be too enthusiastic if he received it from either of you…" Corrin replied as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I suppose we must think about this another time. Right now we must finish the task at hand milord" said Flora

"Oh! Let me help. I'm sure if we get this done we can head to the stables before the sun starts to set" Corrin said with a scooper and duster in hand.

"I really don't think that would be wise…" Flora relented.

"Oh come on, I know Gunter wouldn't mind if I helped out… well maybe he would, but I don't think he will. Besides you've been working at it for at least a couple of hours, so you can't tell me you'd spend the entire day doing this" he argued.

Corrin did have a good point, but relying on him too much would be considered dependent on her terms. Something she was not particularly fond of; however, given that he was willing to aid them, and he was putting on his signature grin that she for some reason can't say no to. With a sigh she responded "OK Corrin, you can help us."

"Alright." he said as he twirled his duster like he did with his sword. He then started to walk toward the nearest piece of furniture that hadn't been dusted yet and started dusting. Flora looked at him for a second then returned to her duty. Felicia decided to continue sweeping the hallways while humming a peaceful tune for everyone. Flora joined in the humming as well realizing it was a song they used to sing when they were building sculptures at home.

This was the first time Corrin heard both sisters singing, and he had to admit it was very soothing. His mind was somewhere else while his body was busy dusting every nook and crack of silver without a second thought. His eyes were starting to get drowsy from the melody, but shook his head to stay awake. He continued his task until he saw something in the corner behind a few vases he was dusting.

"Huh?"

He reached behind the vase to reveal a small gem. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a crystal. "What's this doing here? I don't remember us having ore stashed away inside the fortress… Well no use leaving it here." He said quietly as he pocketed the gem.

' _Maybe I could make something nice with with this… but how?_ ' he thought as he continued to dust behind the vases in his proximity. After what appeared to be half an hour of work, Corrin stepped back to take a look at his progress. "Well, I think this part's done."

"Milord. Have you finished this section?" Corrin looked at Flora who had a neutral expression on her face.

"Yes. Everything has been dusted off here. How about you?"

"I had finished about the same time as you. Felicia is almost done with the hallway…"

*CRASH*

"I'm OK!" yelled Felicia as she knocked over another vase with the tip of her broom. She quickly swept the mess up and called over to Corrin to bring the scooper. Corrin ran to the end of the hallway where Felicia was and took a knee to position the handle properly. Felicia swept the broken pieces and dust into the scooper, and Corrin to the debris and placed it into the trash bin.

"*sigh* I think we're finally done with the third floor now" stated Flora as she looked over the entire floor, and wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. ' _And with minimal damage too…_ '

Felicia held the broom close to her chest. "Sorry for breaking some of the vases Lord Corrin…"

Corrin waved it off. "Think nothing of it. I can always ask the other staff members to replace them if they ever did break." He looked out the window and noticed it was still dark outside. ' _Darn! I still can't tell what time it is since it's always so dark in this gloomy kingdom! What I wouldn't give to see the sunlight..._ ' He sighed and looked at both sisters.

"Well I'm glad I was able to help you both out. I'm going to check on the horses in the stables. You both can go ahead and take a rest now," he said and started taking the stairs to the first floor.

"Well Flora, what do you want to do now?" Felicia asked.

"I'm not sure… I guess we go and prepare dinner for tonight." Flora took her feather duster and began walking toward the same steps Corrin took.

"But… he told us to take a break, shouldn't we listen?"

"You can rest sister, but I believe there are more things we should take care of for the rest of the day. Try not to break anything OK?"

"Yes Flora." Felicia watched her sister descend down the steps they came in hours ago. As soon as she left, Felicia sighed and let the broom rest on the wall careful making sure it wouldn't tip over to cause another accident. She slid down the wall, and sat down hugging her knees close to her chest. She closed her eyes slowly, and started thinking to herself while listening to the wind blowing softly outside.

' _Well… I managed to break a few vases within the third floor… I remember all the times I used to knock over all of our glass vases back when father made us practice this. I was clumsier back then than I am right now, but it seems that fate still likes to mess with me when I try to do housework… Still it's progress in the making. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this… Maybe I should keep practicing my duties to get better at them._ '

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"…I need to practice how to make tea correctly. Oh! Corrin said he would teach me! I should go ask him." With that in mind she stood up, grabbed the broom, and made her way to the kitchen. She then stopped realizing that wasn't going to work.

"Oh… wait… he said he was going to the stables… Perhaps some other time."

She continued to walk downstairs wondering what she should do to pass the time. She decided to trust Corrin's judgement and take a small nap. After all that work, she deserved it.

 **So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. I will try to work on the time which Corrin gets ill next, so I'm going to reread the support conversations B and A between Corrin and Felicia, and conjure up an idea of how to approach it on this story.**

 **I'm going to take a pause on writing for the next two days so I can focus on my last final, but after that you can expect to see some updates within the winter break. Ah sweet freedom from school is close at hand...**

 **Until next time everyone...**

 **-MattTheCat aka King Coupon**


	6. Falling Ill & Healing

**Welcome back everyone to Corrin's New Maids! I'm so sorry that I took so long to get this one uploaded. Really there were a lot of distractions from the winter break that kept me from writing this. (** **Angry Birds Epic & Fire Emblem Fates** **)**

 **I promised that I would do a chapter of Corrin getting sick so here it is. I might have rushed it a bit at the end, but I will let you be the judge of that.**

 **This one was almost 3k words without my bolded intro/outro notes, so that's pretty cool.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6 – Falling Ill & Healing

~ _Eight Months Later - Northern Fortress: Rooftop_ ~

There was a brutal storm hovering over the fortress. Heavy rain was pouring harshly outside preventing anyone going outside. That didn't stop Corrin when he was sparring outside at the top of the fortress with Gunter. He warned him of the consequences training in horrible weather such as this; however, Corrin wanted to be stronger so he could leave this forsaken fortress. Taking no for an answer Gunter complied to Corrin's request.

So they've been going back and forth dealing blows to each other… well Gunter was, Corrin was mainly working on his defense and parrying skills. He admitted in his mind that this was only supposed to help get in the sense of guarding against Xander's attacks, and probably learn some new sword techniques from Gunter. He knew what the rain could do to him, but he disregarded and casted the thought deep within the back of his mind.

From the southern area of the open space where they were sparring was Jakob peaking behind a cracked door feeling the cool air rushing inside. They've been secretly watching their master put himself through something they believed to be insane, but Jakob knew how stubborn the young prince could be especially when it concerned of him wanting to leave this place.

"*sigh* I don't like this one bit. I fear that something bad may happen after this." Jakob said as he watched the two trade blows with Corrin struggling to keep his balance against the old knight.

Felicia was bringing a cup of tea and a snack for Corrin to regain some strength after his training for today. She was worried for him ever since she saw him step outside with a practice sword in hand. She tried to convince him to stay inside and do something together to pass the time, but he wanted to train, and she didn't want to deny what he desired even if it seemed dangerous.

For the past several months, Corrin had been working very hard on his training. He had received a letter from his brother Xander saying he and the rest of his siblings would come visit and evaluate his current progress. Corrin was happy to hear that all of his brothers and sisters were coming to see him, but when he saw that this could be the opportunity for him to leave, he took no chances and started practicing his swordsmanship to prepare for his evaluation battle with Xander.

Of course he had been helping all of his retainers with their chores during that time, and they were concerned for his health and well-being. After each training session, he would nearly collapse from exhaustion, and would lean himself against the wall to regain his breath from the intensity of it all. To his maids and butler, he looked like a sweaty limp dish rag. Jakob would come prepared with a hot towel and a glass of water in tow to help him relax, and Felicia and Flora would help by cooling down his room so he could refresh himself. He thanked them every time they came to his aid, and would dismiss them after they had done their duty. All in all, it was very hectic, but they were powering through it for Corrin's chance at freedom.

Jakob and Felicia saw the old knight and the young prince approaching to their position and made themselves ready to serve. Corrin opened the door with one hand panting heavily while trying to remove the water from his hair with his other hand.

"Milord! Are you alright?" asked Jakob worrying over him while handing him the hot towel.

"Yeah. I'm fine." stated Corrin with tired eyes. He looked at the piece of cloth Jakob was hovering at him and grabbed it. "Thanks. It was really freezing cold with the wind and water pelting all over my body. I need to take a nap…" He patted his face with the towel and yawned.

"I'll go and prepare the fireplace in your room milord so you can warm up. Felicia, I expect you to attend to Corrin's needs of whatever he may ask. Please try not to cause destruction of any kind while he is in your care." Jakob said with a stern tone.

"Y-yes Jakob," replied Felicia as she watched the butler leave Gunter, Corrin and her at the entrance leading to the heavy rains outside.

"I must congratulate you milord. I knew that putting yourself through that situation not only made you stronger, but it also gives you a real-life scenario what it's like being in certain situations on the battlefield," stated Gunter putting both practice swords away inside a weapon storage compartment inside the room. He turned to face Corrin who was looking at the old knight with an exhausted but happy grin.

"You think so? I admit that this was… extreme of me... and I'm sorry for asking you to do this. Hopefully I will never experience that again," Corrin replied to Gunter.

"We'll see milord. Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to for the day. Do try to get some rest for now. You've been getting stronger these past few months, and I know you can defeat Xander with everything you have learned so far. No training will be issued for the remainder of this month. Is that understood?"

Corrin nodded his head acknowledging that his body needed a long rest before he would participate in any more activities or training sessions to come. "I understand Gunter. Don't worry, I won't train until my body feels well once more." The old knight smiled at him and left for the second floor of the fortress where he was needed.

Felicia looked at Corrin and noticed that he was breathing heavier than all of his previous training sessions right now. Even his face looked pale for a moment. _'Wait… Why are his cheeks looking pink right now? I knew I should have tried harder to convince him to stay inside. Maybe some food and warmth can make him feel better.'_

"Lord Corrin! I brought you a snack to help perk you up. Here eat up." She handed him the snack and he ate it slowly.

"Thanks Felicia. I'm glad that you've been doing a great job during your stay here. I'm happy to see you working so hard to help me out, even though I've been pushing myself harder to leave this place." Corrin replied with a grateful smile to her. He never wanted all of his retainers throwing their backs out for his sake. He promised himself to make it up to them in somehow once he leaves.

Corrin felt his face becoming hot which was weird because he didn't feel that before he started training today. _'Ugh… why does it feel so hot in here? There aren't that many candles lit up is there?'_ He looked at his surroundings, but noticed there wasn't many candles lit up.

All of a sudden his vision was starting to become blurry. "Ngh!" Corrin fell to his knees and tried to keep himself up by placing his hands on the ground. He closed his eyes and groaned softly. _'What's happening to me? Why does my body feel so weak? Was this because I was training out in the rain?'_ Though he had the blood of the First Dragons within him… he was still human in a sense.

"C-Corrin!" Felicia knelt beside him with her hands on his shoulders.

Felicia started to get scared because she didn't know how to handle a situation such as this. Never had she seen her master in so much pain that would cause him to act this way. _'There must be something I can do to help him! But what? What do I do? Should I get Flora or Jakob to come here?'_ The more she tried to think, the more she worried for Corrin's life.

Corrin looked up at her with pleading eyes and gave her his signature grin. "D-Don't worry Felicia. I-It's probably just a small cold that's all," he spoke with a gentle voice. Though he tried his best to reassure her that everything was fine, inside his body and mostly his head was telling him something completely different. He coughed a few times and then Felicia put her forehead to his making her blush because of how close she was to his face.

After a few seconds of silence, she realized that he was burning up quickly on his face. She moved her head away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Corrin, how does your body feel right now? Please be honest with me." This was serious. She didn't want him to lighten the situation this time. To her, this was a meaning of life and death.

Corrin looked at her in the eyes, and saw the exact motivation he saw in her when they both talked in his room that one night. ' _No teasing… She's really concerned about this.'_ "U-umm. Tired mostly from training," he answered. "But t-that's not all though… my vision's hazy, body is s-shaky, … I feel so… so… cold. My b-body feels so weak… that I… c-can barely move on my own."

"I think we should get you to your room now, but… um… do you think you can stand? I'll try to hold you up until we get there," she offered.

"I… I think so," he replied as he tried to push himself up. "Uh-oh," He almost lost his balance until Felicia caught him to keep him from falling again.

"I got you Lord Corrin! Don't worry," she stated and put his right arm over her back for support as they both started walking slowly to his room. Felicia hoped that Flora was still in his room so that she can help Corrin get rid of whatever sickness had been inflicted on him.

Corrin felt something crawl inside and held his stomach with his left hand. "*sigh*, I never wanted this to happen… G-gods… I feel like I'm gonna hurl…" He tightened his stomach as he tried not to vomit whatever he had for lunch.

"E-easy milord. We'll make it in time." Felicia stated as she tried to keep her cool. ' _I wonder what will happen if anyone else finds out about this. Father never taught us anything about curing someone if they were sick, let alone know what illness had fallen on them!'_

After ten minutes of walking they finally made it to Corrin's room. "Here we are!" Felicia said and opened the door finding neither Jakob or Flora in sight. The fireplace was lit meaning that Jakob kept his word, and probably had other chores to be done. They both walked towards his bed and Corrin slowly got onto it and pulled the covers up to keep himself warm.

"Ugh… I know I can't stop saying this but… thanks Felicia for staying by my side. I don't know how this is going t-to last, but I know that I'll be fine with all of you w-watching over me," he said then felt his face burning more than a few minutes ago. Sweat drops were forming quickly on top of his head. _'That's not good…'_

"I-I'll be back with Flora and Jakob milord. Just please be awake when I get back."

"I promise." He said then she left to complete her task not before tripping over herself and crashing into a nearby pedestal.

*CRASH*

"I'll clean it up!"

Corrin chuckled at the fact that she was still clumsy no matter how hard she worked. He felt drowsiness taking him over and closed his eyes with only one thing on his mind: _'What did I ever do to deserve this?'_

~ _30 minutes later_ ~

Jakob, Flora, and Felicia arrived the entrance of Corrin's room. They peered through the doorway to check up on him.

"Lord Corrin? Are you still awake?" Jakob asked as he opened the door slowly and looked at the bedridden prince.

Corrin opened his eyes, looked to his left and spotted what appeared to be blurry images of his retainers. "J-Jakob is that you?" he asked as he squinted to get a better view.

"Yes milord. What happened to you? You look terrible." He said as he, Flora and Felicia approached him.

"I- I don't know… I think I might have come down with a fever… Felicia helped me get back to my room," he rubbed the sweat from his face, "I feel so tired and weak… I can barely do anything on my own." He explained and coughed.

"Stay strong milord, I'll head to the library to see what I can find to treat this illness. In the meantime, I brought you some water to help keep you hydrated."

Corrin slowly sat up, grabbed the water and started drinking. He handed the glass back to Jakob and released a small breath of relief.

"Please try to rest well Lord Corrin. I don't think you will be able to do your normal routine in this state. I will report back here daily when I finish my duties to take care of you." Jakob stated then stepped out of his room to find the library.

Flora looked at him with a sad look and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you Lord Corrin. If only I was there when it happened…"

"H-huh? You don't have to be sorry for this Flora. S-Stuff like this happens at random. Nobody really would have known when something like this would happen." responded Corrin as he raised up his hand.

"That may be true… but…," she looked to the side for a few seconds, sighed, and then looked back at him, "I'll go to the kitchen to prepare some hot soup for you. I'll be back soon. Felicia please keep an eye on him for me okay?" she asked as she faced her sister.

"Yes sister." Felicia nodded her head and took a chair right next to Corrin's bed.

Flora left the room leaving only her sister and Corrin in his room. They both chatted for a few minutes before Corrin fell asleep on her from the fever. Felicia stared at him with a pain in her heart as she watched her master suffer. She moved and sat on the edge of his bed, and put her ear to where his heart was at. It was beating so fast that she wondered if his body was overworking to fight back the fever. She moved back her head and closed her eyes.

 _'_ _Oh Corrin… If only there was something I could do to care for you. Or at least, to relieve the fever you have right now… Hmm…'_ she thought. _'Wait, that's it! I may be able to help him slow down the fever if I can draw the heat out him. I'm not sure if this will work, but I have to try… for Corrin!'_

Felicia looked at both of her hands and placed them on Corrin's head. She closed her eyes and concentrated her ice powers. Breathing slowly, she began to feel the heat of Corrin's face transfer from him through her arms making its way to her head. She groaned at the sudden symptoms that Corrin felt earlier while the heat exchange took place.

 _'_ _OW! This is more painful than I thought it would be!'_ She continued to draw the heat as the effects of the fever were starting to be implemented on her. She tried to resist it as the process continued. The heat from Corrin was starting to disappear as his breathing was somewhat returning to normal. A small grin appeared on his face. _'I hope that t-this works… I don't know if I can keep this up any longer…'_ Those were the last moments on her mind before the fever kicked into high gear and broke her concentration.

She fell on top of Corrin's sleeping body and began shaking uncontrollably. Her face was hot and sweaty. She felt weak, she felt horrible, and yet… she felt happy. Happy, that she may have found a way to help Corrin fight this fever together. Sure she may be suffering from a fatal disease that probably may or may not take her life, but that didn't matter to her. Helping, serving, and seeing him grin or smile made Felicia not regret what she did right now.

After a few moments had passed she pushed herself back up, and tried to relax herself on the chair before her sister came back. She looked at him with a tired expression hoping he may be well again. The fever was putting utter hell in her body, but she tried to ignore it. She closed her eyes and began having final thoughts before drifting away into slumber.

 _'_ _I don't think I can do this again until tomorrow, but for now I think I should rest before trying that again. I'll protect you Corrin… I'll be with you through fire… or flood… even with a bad case of the fever…'_

Felicia may not have known this but inside Corrin's mind… he was happy that she was there for him now… he could have never asked for a more devoted maid than her. Truly this was someone he could trust his life with.

 **Man this took forever to write, but I'm glad it turned out the way it did.**

 **I hope that you liked this chapter. Again, sorry for no winter updates.**

 **As a side note, today (1/17/2017) is the start of my Spring 2017 semester in college, but don't worry, I usually have classes in the morning and I have Monday's off. This will give me plenty of time to do homework, study, and write.**

 **Also, how am I doing on the story? Do you like it? Is there anything I should do to it? If you have any comments or suggestions for a chapter topic please leave a review. I promise to take it into consideration before I do another chapter.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this story. For those of you who favorited, followed, or did both: Thank you. It makes me happy to see people liking this story and showing it. Those that had left reviews (even by mistake), I thank you as well.**

 **REMEMBER THIS IS NOT THE END TO THE STORY!**

 **Until next time everyone...**

 **-MattTheCat aka KingKoupon**


	7. The Fever Aftermath

**Oh! Hi! Welcome back everybody to Corrin's New Maids! I'm back with another chapter once again. I had trouble trying to come up with a chapter title for it because well... you know what happened last chapter in this story... so emotional.**

 **Anyway! I just realized that I do not have Monday's off. Martin Luther King Day really threw me off so I had to recheck my schedule again.**

 **I'll tell you that later. For now, how about you start reading the next chapter? C'mon Flora's in it!**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 7 – The Fever Aftermath

Felicia had been spending the next few days keeping Corrin's fever down using her ice powers. The good news was that it was keeping Corrin alive and his body was slowly fighting off whatever remains of the fever she couldn't take out of him bit by bit. The bad news was that Felicia was unable to perform any of her duties due the daily heat transfers she had been giving Corrin. She'd been more of a liability for Flora, Jakob, and Gunter in completing chores than usual, so they kept her in her bedroom she shared with her sister while she recovered from her actions.

Flora and Jakob did their best to provide him food, water, and company. They made some small talk from time to time after they finished their chores. Flora spent the most of her time keeping him company because she wanted to see it through that he would be healthy again.

This put more stress on her because she had look out for both Corrin and her sister while they were sick. Her usual duties had been doubled, and she had been working almost nonstop. She could have nearly passed out from all of the responsibilities laid out before her, and there were times where she wouldn't get a wink of sleep. She wanted a break more than anything, but not until she knew that her master and sister were okay once more.

~ _Seven Days After the Fever Incident: Corrin's Room – 8:00 AM ~_

Corrin felt his eyes flutter open as his mind returned into the real world once more. He rubbed his eyes then yawned as he stretched out his body and arms. He looked around to find no one in his room right now. He looked out the window and saw that it was still dark then his stomach growled for the lack of food his body had in the past two days. Sighing he got up from his bed and left his room for the kitchen.

After a few minutes of walking he stumbled upon the entrance and peeked around the corner to check if anyone was there. Realizing that the coast was clear he walked inside, and looked through the cabinets to find anything edible. "There must be something I can eat in here…" he said while rummaging through the ingredients in the cabinet.

Suddenly he heard footsteps from the hallway, and looked towards the door from which he came in. To his surprise he saw Flora walk in with her hair frazzled and her eyes closed. She let out a heavy sigh as she closed the door behind her. He didn't say a word but looked at her and realized she had been overworking herself to death. He felt bad for her… having to do everything without any help from him… or her sister. This sickness he'd gotten last week… it had taken a heavy toll on her. He wanted to make it up to her somehow.

"Flora." Corrin said in his usual voice.

She gasped and opened her eyes to see Corrin standing a few feet away from there. _'How long has he been standing there? What is he doing out of bed right now? Wait… He's not sick anymore is he?'_ She looked closely and didn't see any signs of the fever he had days ago.

"Lord Corrin! I… I didn't see you in here. Forgive me for looking like this. It's been difficult with keeping up my daily tasks for the past few days." She bowed her head slowly. "We we're really worried for you, and with Felicia trying to keep your fever down we assumed the worst." She looked at him again. "But seeing you awake and healthy again relieves those thoughts. I'm still worried about her though. While she is still regaining her strength again, what she did for you nearly cost her life. I was afraid my sister would never wake again."

Corrin felt guilt hovering over him for what had transpired for the last week. He felt irresponsible for his own actions which led to him catching a fever making all of his retainers work hard to save his life. Even Felicia almost died for his sake… this was something he promised himself that it wouldn't happen yet it did anyway. He walked over and gave Flora a comforting hug which she accepted.

"I… I'm sorry that you had to endure all of this on your own. If I wasn't so set on trying to leave by training in the rain last week, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry for making you worry about me and Felicia. Though she did save my life, I'm still sad that my promise didn't hold." He let go of her and looked at Flora with a sincere grin. She looked back at him as well not knowing what he was going to do. "I'm going to make this right. Flora you have been working very hard for me, and I know that you were trying to keep up with your chores while watching over me and Felicia. For now, I will take care of any chores that need to be done in your place for this week. You go and rest up. I'll tell Jakob and Gunter the news okay?"

Flora smiled at him feeling slightly better than she did a few moments ago. "Thank you, milord… Your kindness really knows no boundaries does it?" she asked.

He scratched his head a little embarrassed about it. "I guess not…" His stomach growled at him then he blushed a second later. "Uh… but first, you don't mind if we could make something to eat together would you?" he asked.

"It's no trouble. What would you like to eat?"

"A berry tart would be nice. Here let me grab the ingredients for you." He ran to the back of the kitchen and started grabbing some pieces of wheat and berries for the treat. He returned with enough ingredients to make half a dozen tarts. "Okay let's start!"

~ _An Hour and a Half Later_ ~

"Are they still baking?" Corrin asked as he already started smelling the scent of the treats from the oven. His stomach was never letting him hear the end of it as it continued to growl over the hunger pain.

"Well it did take a long time to prepare them. I think they are ready now." She carefully took out the berry tarts, and they came out perfectly just like it stated under the recipe. She set them on the table. "I'll go get us some fresh milk from the pantry,"

Corrin grabbed some plates for himself and Flora. He took a seat, and waited patiently for her to get back. He spotted her with two cups, one in each hand. She set one in front of him and gave him a napkin. "Here you go milord."

"Thanks Flora. Once we're finished here I'll go check up on Felicia. Remember, you are on extended break time until you are well rested," he said while grabbing a few tasty tarts.

While she would have said no, she realized working more in this current state would make her faint. She sighed and accepted. "I suppose I could use a few hours of rest." She grabbed a tart and bit into it.

"Good… now let's eat." He said then started eating his food. It was a quiet and peaceful meal as neither of them said a single word to each other. They were perfectly content in being in each other's company. With Corrin back to his normal caring self, he would be able to help his retainers again.

 _'_ _It's nice to spend some time with Flora. I usually see her when she's busy with her chores. Come to think of it… I've never really talk with her like I do with Felicia. Then again… she does like to keep busy around the fortress. I wonder how the servants are treating her? Hopefully not like they have been with Jakob…'_ he wondered as he finished his tart, and drank his glass of milk.

Corrin sighed as he felt the sugar in the food slowly refilling his body with energy. "That was a great meal. We should do this more often." As he grabbed the plates and cups from the table and placed them on the counter to be washed later.

"Indeed. It was very kind of you to help me make these Corrin. Why don't you take some to Felicia? I'm sure she's probably awake by now. She's still sick, but I'm sure it would brighten her day if she sees you well again." She offered, placing two berry tarts and some milk on the tray for him to take.

"Alright," he grabbed the tray with one hand, and opened the door. "See you later Flora." She waved goodbye as he left the kitchen walking straight to the Ice Twins quarters. ' _Now I know how what it's like when they bring food to my room. Got to be careful not drop the food or bump into anything… or anyone.'_ He began ascending the floors of the fortress occasionally being stopped by the servants of the fortress saying hello and asking how he was feeling.

~ _Felicia and Flora's Room: 10:00 AM_ ~

Eventually he came across their room and stopped for a moment. He checked to make sure that the food was still warm and the milk was cold. He then opened the door quietly and walked inside taking a look around. He noticed that it felt chillier than what he was used to inside the walls of the fortress. He saw Felicia sleeping soundly in her bed holding what appeared to be a teddy bear plush in her arms. His heart nearly warmed at the sight of her holding the small plush.

 _'_ _Aww. That's so adorable,'_ he thought as he chuckled. He placed the tray on a small table with two chairs placed on opposite sides. He walked over to her sleeping form and took a knee. He shook her gently trying to wake her up.

"Felicia… wake up…"

Felicia felt something shaking her. She grunted and blinked her eyes open. She looked to her left and saw Corrin who was looking at her with a smile on his face. She was happy at the sight of him, but then realized that he was in her room.

"KYYAAA!" She blushed furiously and fell out of bed tangled with the bedsheets. Corrin ran toward her, and helped her get out of the sheets. "C-Corrin! I… Um…" she continued to blush from him being in here.

"It's okay. I just wanted to check up on you since your sister really needed a break. Plus, we baked some berry tarts for you. I told her not to work for the rest of the week. How are you feeling?" Corrin grabbed the tray and brought it to her.

"O-okay for the most part. But you… you don't have the fever anymore!" She stared at him and couldn't believe that her heat transfers were a success. She saved him…

"Yeah, I woke up this morning and realized that too. I heard what Flora told me this morning. About what you did… Felicia didn't you know what the consequences were before attempting something so dangerous?"

Felicia looked down in shame. She didn't know the normal way to cure him. She only thought of what she could do for him at the time.

"I'm not mad at you for doing this. On the contrary, I'm truly grateful that you helped me out of your own safety. That is true devotion in a retainer and a friend. Thank you." He smiled at her. Felicia was on the verge of tears and hugged Corrin letting out tears of joy.

"*sob* I was so scared that I… I was going to lose y-you… I didn't want you to go… *sob*" she wept silently as Corrin rubbed her back for reassurance. "You still haven't been able to leave… to see the world… and our village… *sob*. I promised myself to serve and protect you in anyway I can, and if that meant putting my life at risk… then…" He stopped her right there.

"I don't blame you for that. No more tears okay? I want you to keep trying to be the maid you have always been for me Felicia."

"Even if I'm a klutz?" she asked staring into his eyes.

He sighed and smiled. "That doesn't matter to me. You will get better at your job if you keep trying your best." Felicia stopped crying and broke the hug feeling better about herself.

"Okay Corrin. Will… you show me how you make your tea? I've been meaning to ask you for a while…"

 _'_ _Wow… I completely forgot about that. I guess I can show her now that I have plenty of free time,'_ he wondered. "Of course, but only if you promise to look out for yourself. Deal?"

She beamed with happiness at his answer, "Deal!"

 **Well what did you think? Honestly, I think I could have done this a little better, but I think it turned out fine. Also I forgot that Felicia was allergic to milk.**

 **RIP Felicia... and I told you Flora was in here! Yeah I felt that I was neglecting her as a main character in the last two chapters, so I put her in the first half with Corrin on this one.**

 **What do I write for the next chapter?** **I guess the tea bit can go next...**

 **Also my birthday is coming up (1/26) which means I will do my best to write a birthday chapter for this story. I don't know how long it'll be (probably a short 500 to 1000 words), but I promise to write and post it on that day.**

 **Everyone I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter, and as always leave a review if you liked it or have an idea for a chapter topic.**

 **I hope that you have a good day/night.**

 **Until next time...**

 **-MattTheCat aka KingKoupon**


	8. Bonus Chapter: Corrin's Birthday Special

**Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Corrin! Happy Birthday to yoooooooooou!**

 **Hi everyone. I'm back with a birthday themed chapter for Corrin's New Maids. Yes on my file it said 'Today is Corrin's Birthday.' Since my birthday is almost over I decided to upload this now rather than thirty minutes before midnight.**

 **Also why do you always get a Sunrise Katana for anyone's birthday in the game? Weird but hey it's better than getting out of random chance.**

 **Enjoy!**

Bonus Chapter – Corrin's Birthday Special

~ _One Month Later after the Aftermath_ ~

Today was a special day for our favorite barefooted, white haired, red eyed prince. Today was the day he grew a year older turning sixteen as of right now. While his little sister Elise would shower him with unconditional love and gifts today, she wasn't going to show up until another two months with the rest of his siblings. Fortunately for him, it was going to be interesting because neither of the Ice Twins knew about his birthday… unless one of the staff members said something.

He'd been wandering the hallways of the fortress trying to figure out if there was going to be some sort of party for him. He looked around, but the hallway's seemed empty as no servant or guard was in sight. "It's usually busy now… why isn't anyone working?" he asked being confused. "I should find the girls… maybe they might know something," he said and ran toward their room.

Arriving at the doorpost he stopped for a moment to catch his breath before opening the door. He stepped inside to find the bedroom empty. The bed was made up, the drawers and tabletops were clean… and no sign of Felicia or Flora… "Okay. This is weird. Gunter and Jakob haven't said happy birthday to me, and the girls aren't in their room… Either they are planning something or they're really busy with their chores…" Corrin mused as he tried to figure out what was going on. He walked out, closed the door, and decided to head to the foyer of the fortress.

' _Maybe they might be in the kitchen.'_

Reaching the main entrance hall of the fortress he noticed that there was one light coming from the very back near the kitchen area.

 _'Yep. Thought so…'_

He walked quietly towards the door and heard some faint sounds…voices. He put his ear near the door and listened.

~ _Inside The Kitchen_ ~

"Felicia. Is the gift almost ready?" asked Flora.

"Almost! Just need to tighten this little cape on it." She responded happily with a slight giggle. She applied it onto the gift.

"Well hurry. He could be here at any moment." Jakob responded as he applied the finishing touches onto the cake.

"I hope he likes it. I spent a lot of time making it for him." She said a little worried.

"I'll fetch Lord Corrin while you three finish preparations for the party." Gunter replied as he began walking toward the door.

~ _Outside the Kitchen_ ~

 _'_ _Uh oh, better get out of here,'_ he thought and quickly but quietly moved to the main entrance hall. _'Just act natural…'_ Gunter walked out of the kitchen to find Corrin within his field of vision. He approached him with the same stern posture that he always had.

"Milord. There you are."

"Gunter. Where is everyone? I haven't seen Felicia, Flora, Jakob or any other person in the fortress." Corrin said pretending to be confused.

"I'm sorry milord, but knowing what today is mostly the reason why everyone is not usually on their duties. Please come with me." Gunter said.

"Okay." They both walked side by side with each other approaching the entrance to the dining room. Gunter opened the door and stepped aside. "Please go inside." Corrin did as he commanded, and what came next really took him by-

" ** _SURPRISE!_** " everyone in the entire fortress shouted and cheered when he walked in.

"W-Woah," He looked around and the entire staff and servants were all here in this room… to celebrate his sixteenth birthday. Even Felicia, Flora, and Jakob were there with a large cake baked for him. He never had the luxury of having birthday parties when he first moved here. He just accepted the fact that he was going to be training forever with nothing more than becoming stronger for the Nohrian Army.

"Happy Birthday Lord Corrin." Jakob said with a smile on his face. "I know that this may be a bit overwhelming having so many people gathered in one room on your birthday including me, but know that you have been nothing but kind and caring to all of the people here serving you." He said with utmost confidence. "I hope that you enjoy yourself during this time." He left as everyone in the room began mingling with one another enjoying the festivities going on in there.

"Corrin! Corrin!" Felicia shouted as she ran toward him before tripping over someone's leg by accident. "Woooaaah!" She closed her eyes as she was about to land on her face but pain never came. "Huh?" She looked up to see Corrin catching her before she fell.

"Felicia, you need to be more careful not to run. There are several people in here." He said with a grin. She laughed nervously being the clumsy maid she was.

Corrin set Felicia back on her feet. "Now what made you so eager to rush over to me?" he asked.

"We heard that today was your birthday, and since they told us you never had a party during your time here, Flora and I decided to ring together everyone to help give you a surprise party. W- with Gunter's permission of course…" she said sweetly while giving him warm smile. She was a little nervous about the whole idea, but she wanted Corrin to be happy on his birthday.

"So that's why the halls were empty… You and Flora did all this for me?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded her head yes. "I also made you a present. Come here." She said as she led the way to the table where the gift was wrapped up. She grabbed it and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday Corrin. I-it took a while for me to make, but I hope you like it." She looked at him with anticipation waiting for the verdict.

Corrin opened the box and moved some of the paper covering the gift. Once he removed them he saw a miniature ice sculpture of himself holding an iron sword in his combat posture. It was in perfect shape, form, and detail. He rotated it and saw his signature blue cape tied on the back of his neck. "Wow. You made this?"

"Y-yes. I watched how you stood in battle while training with Gunter all those months ago. A-and I couldn't get the image out of my mind, so I decided to make it into a sculpture. The best part about it is that the ice is very special. It will never melt when you hold it or put it in any room, and it will never break if you drop it. I want you to have it." Felicia explained then looked away trying not to blush in front of him.

 _'_ _I wonder how much time and effort she put into making this. She... she said it was special.'_ He continued staring at it for a while then looked at Felicia who was smiling at him. "This… this was a very thoughtful gift. I promise to take good care of it. I'll put it on my drawer when the party is over." Corrin replied with a smile on his face. He looked at it one more time then put it back in the box. He looked around to see that the people were still talking to one another. He spotted Flora trying her best to talk to Jakob about… something. Wait… was she blushing just now? _'Interesting…'_ he thought. Sensing that the party wasn't going to end anytime soon he decided to enjoy the rest of the party as best he could. It was the very first time anyone did this for him, and he was extremely grateful for that.

 **Okay it was a little longer than I promised... and I'm a little tired but nevertheless I hope that you enjoyed reading this.**

 **I promise Corrin will show Felicia how he makes tea. IT. WILL. HAPPEN!**

 **Anyway I had a good birthday today and I was happy to write this. If it feels short then I apologize. More chapters will come soon.**

 **Until next time everyone.**

 **-MattTheCat aka KingKoupon**


	9. Bonus Chapter 2: The Ice Twins Birthday

**Alright! Welcome back everyone to Corrin's New Maids. By the time I upload this it will either be on 2-19 or 2-20. I wanted to upload this because it was Felicia's and Flora's Birthday today (or yesterday if today is 2-20). I couldn't bear the fact that not uploading something about them would literally eat me alive.**

 **Also sorry for not uploading frequently. School is getting hectic, but I'm managing for the moment.**

 **I hope you enjoy this little special and I'll see you at the end.**

Bonus Chapter 2 – The Ice Twins Birthday

~ _Four weeks after Corrin's Birthday_ ~

A special day was shining brightly for Corrin's two maids. Their master didn't know yet, not even Gunter or Jakob knew. It had already been a couple weeks after the party they threw for Corrin. It took almost the entire night cleaning it up, and they didn't want to go through the trouble again for another one. Instead for today, they decided to spend time together when they used to back in the village. The freezing breezes and snow weren't here to do the activities they liked when they were children, but somehow they were going to celebrate their birthday together no matter what fate brought in store for them today.

~ _Flora and Felicia's Room: 9:30 AM_ ~

"I wonder what we should do for our birthday Flora?" Felicia asked while she was changing into her maid outfit. "I wanted to let Corrin know, but he's probably still training with Gunter at the moment."

"I'm not too sure… Maybe we can go and make a cake for both of us in the kitchen for dessert after lunch. None of the staff members are there during that time." Flora suggested while looking at herself in the mirror.

"That's sounds nice…, do you think we can share it with everyone?"

"If you want to Felicia. I'm only saying it because we deserve something special on our day and Father isn't here to help celebrate it with us. Do you suggest we do something else?" She wanted to make sure that Felicia had the best birthday she could have right now. There were many more to come, but today was their day, and with Felicia's somewhat naïve nature on things like this was something Flora wanted to treasure with her sister forever in her heart.

"Well… um… not really. There's not much to do but our duties, and even if there were I wouldn't know what to suggest first." She said while rubbing her right arm with her left hand looking at her sister as if she were a lost puppy.

Flora faced her sister and sighed, "Well we can always try again if something sparks your interest. For now, let's get our chores done so we can have the rest of day to ourselves. Agreed?"

"Okay. Let's go." They both walked out of their room Felicia closing the door behind them. After a couple of moments walking in silence, Felicia wanted to ask her sister about something she's been wondering since they woke up. "Flora. Do you think Father is thinking of us right now? On our birthday?"

Flora pondered that question for a few seconds before answering her. "I believe so. Surely he thinks about us day by day." She closed her eyes as she thought about him. "I hope we get to see him again."

"Me too. But we have Corrin with us! As well as Gunter and Jakob even if they are strict with our duties." Felicia said in a cheerful expression.

"I suppose it's a hidden silver lining isn't it? We'll see him when the time comes. Let's begin our chores for the day."

They never spoke after that as they reached the foyer of the fortress, and began cleaning the silver and furniture inside the area. They managed to their task done within an hour without Felicia breaking anything. Which must have been a blessing seeming that today was her and Flora's birthday. Maybe she'll get through today without flubbing up her job for once in her life. A wish she'd been wanting ever since she started practicing these duties for her master.

*CRASH* "Oh no! I broke another plate…"

Well. Maybe another day.

~ _Kitchen: 11:45 AM_ ~

"Go grab the ingredients from the storage while I get the bowls and utensils to start making the cake batter OK?" asked Flora.

"OK. I'll be right back!" said Felicia as she dashed into the back of the kitchen. She looked around the pantry to see what they needed to make the cake. "Hmm. What to take?" She grabbed the necessary ingredients needed for the batter. She was trying her best not to drop everything she was carrying. She looked around for a place to set them down, but couldn't find the strength to keep her balance. "Woah! Woah! Woooooaaaah!" she yelled before falling forward and dropping everything to the floor. She moaned in pain slightly and rubbed her head before looking at the mess in front of her. "Oops." She tried to savor of what was left of the incident and brought the ingredients to her sister.

Flora who had everything ready to start making the batter was wondering what was taking her sister so long. It wasn't until she saw her sister covered in flour, and laughed slightly at her sister. "Here let me get those for you."

"Thank you very much…" she said as she grabbed a nearby rag and dusted herself off.

"Now to follow the recipe here… hmm. This shouldn't take long." Flora replied as she started making the batter for their cake.

"Um. What should I do?"

"Can you start the fire for the cake please?"

She nodded and did as her sister asked. Several minutes passed by and Flora finished making the batter. She then poured it into the pan, and placed it in the oven to bake.

"How long does this take?" Felicia asked.

"About forty to fifty minutes."

This was going to be a long wait…

~ _12:50 PM: Entrance Hall_ ~

Corrin sighed as he finished his routine training again. He had to admit that training every day was starting to take a number on his physical fatigue (which was good and bad). He asked Gunter for a few days off to rest up his body which he allowed. As he walked along the hallways he noticed some familiar voices at the far end of the hall. Heading toward the sounds he looked inside, and spotted his two maids chatting with each other inside the kitchen.

"Hey." Corrin said as he walked in the kitchen.

The twins turned around and saw their master step in with a smile on his face.

"Milord! It's nice to see you today." Felicia said in a happy tone. _'Should I tell him?'_

"Good afternoon Corrin. How are you?" Flora asked him.

"I'm feeling good. A little sore, but good nonetheless. I actually just finished my training. Anyway what's going on here?"

"Oh it's nothing just baking a cake is all." Flora responded with a smile on her face. Corrin could tell that they she wasn't telling him the truth. Nobody just bakes a cake on the fly…

"A cake? What for?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… I…" Flora stuttered for a bit. Felicia couldn't keep quiet about it anymore.

"It's because today is our birthday Corrin!"

"Wait today's your birthday? Both of you?" he questioned.

"Yes! We were going to tell you earlier, but you were busy, so we finished our chores early, and we were baking a cake to celebrate." Felicia explained.

"Oh… Well Happy Birthday you two! I wish I had known earlier… I could have made you both a gift…" he replied.

"It's ok Corrin. You spending your free time to help us during our first year here has been the best gift we could ever receive as your maids and friends. We honestly couldn't have been more grateful for such a kind and thoughtful master than you." Flora stated while smiling at him.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm happy to help you both whenever you need it. Besides I think it would go against what I stand for morally if I didn't."

Flora looked at the oven saw that the cake looked like it was ready to be taken out. She used her ice powers to cool the oven slightly and took out the pan revealing the golden brown baked batter. "Now to add the frosting and berries on it."

Felicia grabbed the ingredients and handed them to her sister who applied it onto the cake.

"There it's finished. Would you like a slice Corrin?" Flora asked as she started cutting the cake into pieces before handing one to Felicia.

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"It's no trouble. Here." She handed him the slice of cake. They began to eat talking about what they could do for the rest of the day.

~ _Corrin's Room: 7:45 PM_ ~

After visiting the stables where the maids learned how Corrin had his kindness for animals, he asked them to come to his room to give them something. He opened the door to his room and walked to his dresser. Pulling the top drawer, he spotted two gemstones. The light blue crystal he found several months ago, and the red ruby Camilla had given him during one of their visits. He grabbed them and walked towards his retainers blushing a little bit due to what he was about to do considered weird.

"I… I noticed that your outfits had a small compartment on the chest area. I've had these two gems for a while, and after a little crafting… I was able to make them to the size where they perfectly fit into them."

He approached Flora and looked at her with an awkward grin. He held out the ruby and placed it into the small compartment of her outfit with the red gem. She giggled at his awkwardness which only made him blush harder. He shook his head trying to relieve the heat from his face. He then walked to Felicia who was blushing after watching what Corrin did for her sister. He held up the light blue crystal, and appended it onto the small opening compartment of Felicia's outfit. He stepped back a few feet to look at his work.

"This is my present to both of you. I adorned you each with a gem onto your outfits as a symbol of our friendship and bond that we share. I wish I had more time to make you both a gift by hand, but for now this is all I can give you. I hope that you both like it." He said in a gentle voice.

Felicia touched the gem placed on her chest then walked up and hugged him. "Thank you Corrin. This is the nicest gift anyone has ever given me. I promise to treasure it always."

"I think the meaning behind it makes the gift even more valuable. You're welcome."

Flora hugged him as well and both maids left his room feeling happy with the gift they got. However, they got to spend time with the one gift they treasured most of all: Corrin.

 **That's a wrap for this chapter. I felt the origin of their gemstones of their outfits was never explained so I made one up.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little Bonus Chapter 2 thing...**

 **I promise more will come to pass.**

 **UPDATE (2/23): Caught a few spelling errors and added a few more words in the story (which I'll add to my Word Document later).**

 **Until Next Time Everyone.**

 **-MattTheCat aka KingKoupon**


	10. Elise

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter!** **Man this one took forever to get done. School, Games, Fire Emblem Heroes are all taking time away from writing this. Am I doing a good job on this? I'm not really too sure anymore at this point, but I'm confident that people like it. Well enough rambling... Enjoy.**

Chapter 8 – Elise

~ _Corrin's Room: 8:00 PM_ ~

Time here in the Northern Fortress seemed to pass by slowly for Corrin late tonight. He was looking at some pictures Elise had drawn for him a few years back, and he couldn't help but shed a tear because of how long he'd been waiting to see his little sister again. She visited him the most out of all of them – nearly every week in fact. However, the last two years she stopped visiting him because she had been practicing her healing skills to help the army stay alive due to her Father's command.

' _It's been at least two years since her last visit. I wonder how much Elise has matured since I last saw her. I hope nothing had happened to her…_ ' he thought as he wiped his tear.

He set the drawings back on his drawer and walked over to the roaring fireplace. Just as he was about to warm himself near the fire he heard a knock on his door. Gunter stepped inside with his usual stoic face with Flora at his side.

"Lord Corrin, please follow me downstairs," said Gunter.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" asked Corrin while walking toward the old knight.

"No. Nothing bad I assure you. Please this way," as he extended his left hand out the door gesturing him to leave his room.

"Alright." He walked outside where Flora was waiting. He didn't see Felicia anywhere, so he assumed she was busy with something. They began following Gunter through the dimly lit hallways while maintaining small talk with each other.

"Hello milord. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Your eyes look a little watery."

Corrin stared at her for a moment before looking at the ground rubbing his eyes with his hands. He sniffed before he answered her question. "To be honest, I was just thinking about all the time I spent with my little sister Elise. She used to pay me visits every single week up until two years ago. I never realized how much I missed seeing her until I looked at all the drawings she gave me whenever she came to play or talk with me. Her last gift to me was the flower band she made with Camilla's help."

Flora blinked her eyes while processing what Corrin said. She wondered if his siblings were extremely attached to him. Considering that he was in a far-away place separated from his family she felt the same when she and her sister were going to be his retainers. The only difference is that Felicia was dragged along with her. Corrin on the other hand was never to be allowed outside with his family. Never to have the feeling of being able to go anywhere his brothers or sisters wanted him to go. There was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to see. She could empathize how he was feeling slightly.

She grabbed Corrin's hand which made him look up at her feeling sad and confused at her gesture. "I know the feeling Corrin. Well… being separated by family I mean. Still, didn't you say that they were going to be here soon?" she asked. Corrin felt his sorrow diminishing as she spoke the truth. They were going to be here sometime this week.

"I know. I just can't help but remember what we used to do in the past."

"It happens Corrin. Whether we want to remember or not. You will see them again soon. I'm looking forward to meeting them as well as Felicia. Though she was afraid of your eldest brother based on your description of him."

Corrin laughed at the thought of Felicia fearing Xander. Sure, he's had an intimidating face that left people were afraid to approach him at times, but deep down he cared for the entire country of Nohr. The only problem he had was relaxing; knowing when to rest. Training and studying to be the future Crown Prince of Nohr put a major weight on his shoulders, but Corrin believed his brother could tolerate the stress of it all.

"Yeah… she'll get used him after a few visits. What I'm more worried about is Camilla. She has this… overbearing protection over me." He let go of Flora's hand and scratched the back of his head. He felt a small drop of sweat appear from his forehead just thinking about it. "I know she loves me dearly, and I'm grateful for it, but there are times when I try to be mature around her, and… she just calls me 'cute' and does something that causes me to fluster horribly. It's really embarrassing whenever Leo and Xander are around when she does that kind of stuff to me." He explained while his cheeks were blushing.

Flora laughed at the young prince's over-doting sister troubles. She found it sweet and humorous that he has siblings that truly care for him no matter what they do to make him more awkward than he already was. _'Now that I notice it. I used to do that with Felicia as well. How quickly time has passed since we were so little…'_ she thought. "Oh don't worry Lord Corrin! I'm sure it's how she shows that she loves you as her little brother. She does that to the rest of your siblings, doesn't she?"

He looked up as he remained in wonder. "Maybe to Leo and Elise, but not Xander," He looked at her again. "She does it to me the most because… well you know. A-Anyway I hope she tries to be nice to you and Felicia."

"I'll make sure that she approves of us looking after you. You have my word on that."

"Alright. Let's go now shall we?" Feeling confident that Flora reassured him of his trouble they both went downstairs where Gunter had been waiting for them.

~ _First Floor: 8:20 PM_ ~

As they neared closer to the first floor, Corrin began to hear someone giggling in the distance. He couldn't be sure of who it was. Flora looked at her master with a grin on her face.

 _'_ _No. They're not supposed to be here yet… Unless…'_ Corrin thought.

When they arrived at the main entrance of the fortress, He saw Felicia having a small conversation with… Corrin's eyes widened as he spotted his little sister, Elise, clutching her Heal staff tightly staring at Felicia. She seemed very happy from what he could tell on her face. She giggled again from the story that Felicia was telling her, and titled her head to the right when she heard footsteps approaching from the staircase. She gasped in excitement as she saw who she'd been wanting to see for two years.

"BIG BROTHER!" she yelled excitedly as she made a mad dash for him while knocking Felicia down in the process.

 _'_ _It looks like her childish nature hasn't changed a bit…'_ he thought putting a small grin on his face. He spread his arms out to give her a hug; however, he realized that was a bad idea. Elise leaped in the air and tackled Corrin to the ground giving him the greatest bear hug she could despite her size. Corrin grunted through the pain on his back, but perished the thought as his heart was cherishing this moment with his littlest sibling. He wanted to cry once more.

Elise giggled at what she did and looked up at Corrin's face feeling excited to play with him like they used to. "Hi Corrin! I'm so happy to see you again! Did you miss me? Did you?" she asked eagerly.

Corrin laughed and patted Elise on the head with his left hand while holding her with his right arm. "Of course I missed you Elise. I was wondering why you weren't visiting me these past two years. How have you been?"

"Just great! Everyone's going to be here tomorrow to visit you. I came here early with some of the soldiers who dropping off supplies to the fortress." She explained with a smile.

Corrin raised a brow, "Does Xander know that you're here?"

"Mm-hmm! He was against it at first, but Camilla insisted that she let me come early. So here I am."

"Well if everyone gets here safely, then that's all that matters. I see that you met one of my new maids," he looked past Elise's head to find Flora helping Felicia back on her feet. She felt dazed for a moment, but shook the confusion off and rubbed her forehead. "Was she nice to you?" he asked.

"She's very nice. A little awkward, but I can tell she has a good heart in her. When did she become your maid? I never seen her before when I came to visit you all those years ago."

"Well… she and her sister became my retainers last year to be exact. I don't know if it was out of their own free will which worries me a little for their safety. But I gave them my word that I wouldn't treat them like servants. They're my friends, and I want them to be comfortable living here with me like Jakob and Gunter." He mused while staring at his little sister.

"I wish you could meet my retainers… They are the best two people I could ever ask for! I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Well I hope to meet them someday. Come on let's go."

They both got up and walked over to the twins as they chatted with each other. Felicia looked to her left and spotted Corrin holding Elise's hand.

"Ah. Hello Corrin." She bowed her head while giving him a smile. "I- I met your little sister. She's full of energy isn't she?" she questioned while looking at Elise.

Elise looked at Felicia then giggled as she spoke in her mind, "Well… I may be a bit immature at times, but I love having fun with my siblings. Especially Corrin. He spends the most of his time with me while the rest of my siblings are doing something important for Father. Besides he's the best brother in the whole world! I love him so much." she finished while hugging him and nuzzling his chest with her head.

"Awwwwww!" Flora and Felicia said while their hearts were being melted by the cuteness overload. If there was some type of tome that could take pictures this would be the perfect time to do it. Corrin couldn't help but blush at the statement. Elise truly loved Corrin to the point of hero worship. In fact, she did this many times during her visits. Now he knew why he was considered the favorite in the family…

' _I might want to take note of that before Xander, Leo, and Camilla show up,_ ' he thought while holding the long hair pig-tailed princess. "Well now that you're with us, why don't we get you something to eat? I'm sure that you quite hungry from your trip here."

"Yeah! What are we going to have?" she asked.

Corrin looked at his maids and they both nodded their heads signaling they would make something special for Elise. "It's going to be a surprise. Let's go to my room for now and play for a while all right?"

"Okay! I'll race you upstairs!" Corrin watched his sister run up the steps quickly managing not trip along the way.

"Give me a minute. I'll be right there in a little bit." He turned to his maids who watched the little princess disappear up the second floor. "Well that's my little sister Elise for ya. She didn't give you that much trouble did she Felicia?"

"N- Not at all milord. She's a little hyperactive than what I originally thought."

"It's good thing there's only one of her… If there were more I'm pretty sure I would drown in sibling love…" he stated while scratching his head.

"Isn't that your big sister's job?" asked Flora in a teasing manner.

Corrin sighed as he closed his eyes "… I don't even know anymore to be honest."

"BIG BROTHER! C'mon Hurry Up!" shouted Elise while waving her hand.

"Okay. I'm on my way!" he shouted. He looked back at his maids once more. "Uh, I'll see you both later. You guys feel free to join us later when you're done making Elise her meal." With that he jogged up the stairs after Elise where her laughter was roaming throughout the hallways.

 **I hope I got Elise's character down within this chapter. It was a little hard trying to come up with something new to write I'm not going to lie.**

 **Anyway, I'm not sure if I will be uploading something in the next couple of months because you know... school.**

 **I just wanted to upload this chapter just to make sure that people have something to read with Corrin, Felicia, and Flora in it.**

 **Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this. Until next time...**

 **-MattTheCat aka KingKoupon**


End file.
